


Runaway Baby

by Danneh



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Will add as I go along, officeDanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danneh/pseuds/Danneh
Summary: After Danny's life has gone to absolute shit, he really needs a drink. George, now a successful musician, just happens to be at the same bar on the same night
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Runaway Baby

**_Hey guys, welcome to my first ever chaptered story! I’m not too sure how it is going to go but we’ll have to wait and see I guess._ **

**_I want to say of the bat that it is an AU and Danny and Theresa never dated and George and Asia never dated in this story! Also yea I did make Danny shorter than he is Irl but it’s a story._ **

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

**_Danny_ **

“Hey Danny,” Nick says, as he walks into the small office kitchen. I was making my 4th coffee of the day as he slid his cup in my direction. “Oh hey Nick,” I reply, and take the hint that he wanted a coffee as well. I already knew his preference. I have made him coffee so many times now. “How do you feel now you’ve been working in this place for two years?” he asks. I had to take a minute or two to think about it. Sometimes the days go by and I think I’ve worked here for longer. “The past two years have been pretty amazing to be honest. It’s definitely not the worst job I’ve ever had,” I tell him. I’m sure Linda keeps a secret stash of biscuits in one of these higher up cupboards. She thinks that no one knows about them, but word gets around quickly here.

It’s not like she ever notices someone has been stealing her biscuits. Nick has been doing it for at least the last two years and was the one who told me. Also no harm is done when we replace them with an identical packet of fresher biscuits for her. “True. Also one of these days you are going to be health and safety’s worst nightmare,” Nick says. I am not quite tall enough to reach the cupboard, so I climb onto the countertop instead. It is certainly the risker and less stealthy option but I don’t care. “I know, but the risk is all worth it in my opinion,” I tell him, just as I grab the prize and hop down as inelegantly as possible. Nick just laughs as I pass him the biscuits. I am sure health and safety know all about me and my habits of climbing on various furniture.

“They should leave a little stepladder in this room if they were so concerned about someone Danny’s height falling off the counter trying to reach the cupboards,” Debbie tells us. She has a fair point, they want to tell me off for climbing on the countertop or using a chair, but they never provide us with the stuff we all learned about during that one health and safety test they make us do a year that we all know about by now. We might not admit to knowing it straight away, but once you learn it enough times it kinda becomes hard to forget no matter how hard you want to. “Yeah but knowing them it is going to take someone actually injuring themselves for that to happen,” I tell her. Nick says nothing and just offers her one of the stolen biscuits.

“True. Anyways how does Linda not know these have been stolen by you for all this time?” she says, directing her question towards Nick. “Fair exchange is no robbery. Although I do sometimes wonder why we take the older ones and then replace them with fresh ones,” Nick says, and I chuckle. It was something I wondered as well, but never questioned because the biscuits were good to begin with. They only go stale if I don’t seal them up properly once we’ve had our fill. “I guess you’re right and as long as she is none the wiser then I don’t see a problem with it,” Debbie replies. All I can say was I am glad it wasn’t like the time Gareth brought muffins in with him for us all to have. No one wants a repeat of that week either if I am being honest.

“As much as it is fun to stand here with stolen biscuits and chat, I have to go. I’ll talk to you at the meeting at two,” Nick says, and he hands Debbie the biscuits before he leaves. Debbie and I help ourselves to a couple more biscuits before I seal them up and put them back where I had taken them from. Now it is our turn to get back to work before lunch break. I think that is the part of the day besides end of work that people in this place look forward to. Although all I see is a competition between the women on who can bring the most exotic sounding lunches with them. You always have that one woman who calls a salad something fancy like a peach, pancetta, and mozzarella salad when actually Karen just threw a bunch of fruit, meat, veg, cheese, croutons, and some fancy dressing into a box at 5.30 this morning because she didn’t prep the night before.

Well, that’s my take on it. They probably complain behind my back because I mostly take the same sandwich to work and it only changes if Tiffany wants to make me something the night before. If the budget is really right though I will tend to save more leftovers and have those for lunch instead. Today I have the turkey sandwich I usually have. Nick tends to spend his lunch break with me so that we can gossip about all the co-workers like we are women. It might sound weird at first, but you know that Susan from HR does the exact same thing with her friends at home over a glass of wine. Did I even make a coffee for myself? Or was it left in the kitchen? Either way I have no idea where it is anymore, the mug isn’t on my coaster like expected.

Oh well time to make my 5th coffee of the day then. Or maybe I don’t have to because Linda just knocked on my office door with a steaming cup in her hands. “Hey Danny, you left your coffee in the kitchen and it went cold so I made you a fresh one,” she tells me, when I let her in. So that means I am still technically on my 4th coffee of the day and it is only 12 pm. “Oh thanks Linda. I was just thinking about what had happened to it,” I tell her, and gratefully accept the coffee she had made for me. I don’t know how she does it, but she makes the best coffee and she doesn’t do it for other people often. You’re in her good books if she makes you coffee. That also means she doesn’t know about the biscuit thieving we have been doing then.

“You’re welcome. I bet those reports are a bit tricky,” she tells me. I had been staring at the same Excel workbook and I was getting nowhere with it. Man her coffee is the best. “Yeah, gotten nowhere in three hours,” I tell her. Taking breaks is important, so I get up to stretch and allow Linda to sit down and see if she could tell me which formula I should be using here. Having some fresh eyes looking at it won’t do any harm; it is not a competition between us after all. “Ahh right I see what the problem is you have the wrong formula,” she tells me. I was kind of expecting that to be the case but I was still learning all the formulas they want. She then explains all that I need to know about the formula that is needed for the report that is due by next Friday.

“Ahh so that’s where it all went wrong. Thanks Linda,” I tell her. Knowing what I know now means I can finish this report before I leave. Yeah I know that it isn’t due till a week today but might as well get it over and done with. “You’re welcome Danny,” she tells me then leaves because she had to get on with her work too. That report became so much easier now as I emailed my supervisor the completed graphs so that he can look at them and tell me if I need to make any changes before they are needed. It usually ends up going pretty well. There isn’t much in terms of how I could fail though if I were being completely honest. The university degree has been instrumental in how I have managed to get to where I am today. All that student debt is worth something in the end.

“Right, who are we going to gossip about today then?” Nick asks me. I hadn’t realised it was lunch time. Was it even my turn to choose? I can’t remember who we spoke about yesterday. Think it might have been Debbie. “Uhh what about Susan who works at the desk? You know she likes you,” I tell him. I bite into my sandwich so I don’t laugh at his expression. Those feelings are clearly not mutual then I take it. He looked like I just asked him the most offensive question of all time. “You know she likes every guy she has ever seen that way? She has a boyfriend to so I have heard,” he tells me. That doesn’t surprise me as much as I thought it was going to. She seems like that kind of girl. The ones that are never satisfied with their partners.

“I never paid that much attention honestly. I know she was a bit flirty with me but she doesn’t do it anymore,” I tell him. The only interactions I have with Susan is saying hi in the morning and goodbye in the afternoon or if she comes up to deliver things to us. “Yeah I get that. I know she looks at me like she wants me to be another boyfriend, but I don’t think I could handle her being so no committal and wanting to date everyone else,” Nick tells me. We’ve definitely become close in the last 2 years, almost like brothers. I totally get where he is coming from though, if she wants to be that kinda woman then she is not the one. “Yeah me neither. I don’t think those kinda girls are my type if I am being honest,” I tell him.

Nick had one of those big bags of chips so I shoved some into my sandwich. It’s so good and Nick just looked at me as if I grew another head. “Same. Also how the hell is that even edible,” Nick asks me. I guess some people don’t put chips on their sandwiches. “Well the aim is that you eat them fast enough that they don’t go soggy. It just adds a little bit of a crunch for me that I like. I get that it won’t be enjoyable for everyone,” I tell him. It’s also a bit different than the sandwich I usually have which is turkey, lettuce, and mayo. Instead it is just turkey with the salt and vinegar chips he had. Nick looks like he is considering if he was going to give the chips on the sandwich a go. “I’ll put one on to try it and then if I don’t like it then I can officially call you weird,” he tells me.

“Fair enough. I don’t think you will be calling me weird though,” I tell him. He manages to grab the smallest chip left in the bag to put it in the sandwich before taking a bite. I grin as I watch his face change from confusion to satisfaction. Guess who isn’t being called weird officially after all? Me. “God damn it Daniel,” he tells me and I just laugh. I am definitely not being called weird now I have given him a new way to spice up the lunch time gossip sessions. “I did say I don’t think you will be calling me weird. It’s a strange concept but the sandwich is nice,” I tell him. Susan knocks on the door with today’s mail for both of us and I just let Nick do the talking. All he had to say was thank you and he did it well. It’s not like he was going to stutter his way through.

“Okay maybe she is cute, but you know its never going to happen,” he tells me. I try not to grin at his admission. “Never say never. Although I would be careful if she really is as bad as we’ve been told,” I tell him. There wasn’t much else I could really tell him. He’s a fully grown adult his decisions and the consequences from those are all on him. I could advise him, but he might not appreciate it. “True, also since when did you have that egg with sour patch kids inside?” he asks me. I look behind me on the little shelf. I had hurriedly written IN CASE OF EMERGENCY BREAK GLASS on the clear plastic with a sharpie. “Since about two weeks ago. You never know when you might need it,” I tell him. It was a little bit different to my emergency snack drawer.

No one is allowed what is in my emergency snack drawer. However say Debbie or someone else is having a really bad time and some candy will cheer them up. Then I crack the egg open and share that candy with them and restock it when it is empty. “Ahh that makes sense. You’re so good to these people,” he tells me. “Well someone has to,” I reply. I hadn’t realised that I had said my thoughts out loud but it didn’t matter. Nick knows how much I work and do things for this company. I sometimes wonder if I have made the right career choice and if I should maybe consider something different. Then I think if it isn’t broken then don’t fix it. I know for a fact that certain co-workers are jealous of me and as a result of that they don’t all treat me with the same level of respect that I have for them.

It doesn’t mean that I am going to stop treating them with the respect. I am going to keep doing it because one day they might just finally start treating me with the same respect. “True, but you don’t have to keep doing it all the time. Even when Karen is having her bitchy meltdowns you are still here and as supportive,” he tells me. He’s been one of the only few who are just as nice to me as I am to them and he hates it when all the support I give people gets thrown back in my face. “I know, but I feel like at some point it is going to pay back for me,” I tell him. Just as we finish our lunch we hear Karen kicking off in true Karen fashion. We just ignore her like usual and I pass him a bar of chocolate from my secret snack drawer while he isn’t looking.

“How is she still working here?” Debbie asks us. She was standing outside of my office door while we watch Karen have her mini meltdown because the supervisor won’t tell her who is being promoted in the meeting. We’ll all know when the meeting happens in an hours’ time. It’s usually at 2 pm but today it is at 3 pm. That’s usually when we go home but we have all agreed to stay behind for an extra hour and we were all going to be paid for it so there’s nothing to really complain about. “We all have to have a Karen in the office. It’s how life works,” Nick tells her. I am sure every department in this office has at least one woman named Karen working there. Karen is also nasty to anyone who worked or works in the customer services department so she’s not there.

I think HR naturally throws all applications for customer services with the name Karen on them straight into the trash bin. You don’t want a woman named Karen to be dealing with another woman named Karen over the phone. That would just end up in chaos right from the get go. “I know, but the thing is she is probably going to get angry when the promotion is read out too,” Debbie tells us. I guess it is true that Karen’s are not ever really pleased. “Yeah, but it’s not like pestering Chris is going to get her the answer any quicker. The rest of us are desperate to know who is being promoted as well,” I tell her. All we know it is going to be one of us and it could be any one of us because we have all be nominated in our respective roles.

I know it is not how many companies operate but they have only done this once a year I believe. They want to boost morale and have more people like the company I guess. They do it in every department and this month it is ours. I am not sure why the do this exactly because even though I have been working here for two years I wasn’t paying attention to the blurb they give at the start of all of this. I tuned out the first time and I guess after a little while they decided to stop giving it. After all it is the same people working in the same department for ages so they don’t feel like they need to say it every year if they assume that the people working there know what is going on. After all they probably hate delivering it as much as we hate listening to it.

Karen likes to attempt to stir up trouble within the office whenever she can. Luckily for us I had the great idea to show Debbie the report I was working on to see if she agreed with Linda on the formula so I could have a second opinion. Especially when the supervisor came in because the way Karen starting screaming that we were watching her and laughing. It wasn’t helpful I had my cup of coffee in my hand either. It would have been funnier to us if it were a cup of tea but Debbie had one. “Looks good there Danny. The formula is pretty much perfect. I know this is a pain in the butt because I have done it too,” she tells me. Just after she says it the supervisor pops her head through the door. We just smile innocently at her; we hadn’t actually done anything wrong.

“What you three trouble makers up to?” she asks us, extra loudly to please Karen but she winked to let us know we weren’t really in trouble. “Dan and I were just finishing our lunch. Debbie was checking over the report he was working on,” Nick tells her. My report was still open and she knew I had worked on it because I sent her what I had named draft 1 so if I needed to make any changes I would save it under a different file name and then send it to her again to check over until it is the final one. “I know, but you know what Karen is like,” she tells us. She said that a little quieter when she was talking about that so that Karen couldn’t hear us. The last thing I think she wants is for Karen to kick off again before our meeting in an hour.

“Yeah we know. She’s going to kick off again when this meeting happens though. You know she will never be happy with the outcome,” I tell her. I have no idea who is going to be chosen for the promotion, but something tells me it isn’t going to be her. I don’t think the managers would chose someone who kicks off as much as she does. It would make her think like a little child and that by kicking off they can get away with whatever they want without consequences. That is not going to happen with Karen, the managers are great at shutting her down and making sure she knows her place within the company had been earned through hard work and not screaming and shouting like a toddler. Hissy fits don’t get Karen anywhere in life.

That goes for everyone I have ever met called Karen. Now that everything has calmed down I get back to answering some important emails I had put on hold while I was eating my lunch with Nick. I also managed to make my fifth coffee of the day since I lost my original fourth one and Linda made me another one which was kind of her. I also snuck a couple more biscuits but I felt like I needed them to fuel me through the next hour of Karen glaring at me with her convenient office being right next to mine separated by a glass window which I was surprised had not broken yet. I’m allowed to move my furniture around however it suits me so I have my desk facing that window so she is mostly blocked by my double monitor set up but she still manages to look through.

It gives me quite bad anxiety, but I push through it because at the end of the day I love this job and I am going to do my hardest to keep a positive outlook on my job. Nobody in this department likes Karen anyway so I am not the only one who feels like she bothers us. I get along with the rest of my female co-workers fine. Some of them who are a lot older than me give great advice on work and other topics. For example Rita has been giving me amazing relationship advice because she has been married to her husband for over 20 years. This job pays well don’t get me wrong but living here is pretty expensive so I often don’t have the money to take Tiffany out on fancy dates like I want to do. One day that will happen, I am sure of it.

I think I have enough spare money to buy her some flowers on the way home. I’ll need to check my account when the meeting is over and done with. We have to go to the board room in five minutes and I still haven’t answered all of my emails. I got sent a really bizarre one which has left me staring blankly at the screen for ten minutes while I try and come up with an answer. Then Rita knocks on my door and scares the living shit out of me. “Oh sorry darling, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just coming to let you know there’s five minutes until the meeting,” she tells me. I sighed in relief and started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. She always comes to remind me in case I am in the middle of a report and lose track of time or in this case stare blankly at my screen.

“I was going to ask earlier but I was a little busy. When do you think I am going to need to buy a hat?” Rita asks me, now I had finally calmed down from my mini heart attack. I knew exactly what she was referring to and I still had to consider my answer and if it had changed from when she last asked me three months ago. “Not anytime soon Rita. It would be my dream to marry Tiffany one day, but I want to wait and make everything perfect first,” I tell her. I didn’t want to go into any details on how expensive the engagement ring alone would be then the wedding itself. I want Tiffany to plan the wedding, but I want a good budget for her to do that. If she wants to be treated like a princess on her wedding day to me then I am going to do my best.

“Fair enough. You’ve always been a hard working young man. I’m sure you’ll make Tiffany the happiest bride in the world when the time is right,” she replies. She has always said something along those lines every time I reply with something along the lines of we’re not ready for that yet. It has only been 5 years since I first asked Tiffany to date me. I know to some people that might be a long time, but we have both been happy the way our relationship is currently going. She goes to college, and I work in the office and we spend our evenings together. It’s only been this way for two years, but I would like to say that it is going well. “I’ll make sure she will be,” I tell her, then I down the rest of my coffee so we can walk to the boardroom.

I could have taken my coffee with me. However, I do want to make a quick escape tonight considering it is Friday and the place that sells the best flowers here in Nashville closes at 4 pm so I would have to rush over town to go and get some. Only the best will do for Tiffany. Although if the budget gets any tighter I might have to look at the flowers in Walmart or Target. Not that there is anything wrong with those flowers, they just tend to die off a lot easier and quicker than the ones that I spent a little more money on. I made sure that my hair didn’t look like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards on the way to the meeting. I had messed it up during the day because of the dang report I had spent so long working on.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am sure you are all eagerly awaiting who is getting the promotion. However there are some things I would like to quickly go over first which is important for every single member of this hard working team to hear,” our supervisor starts off with. I could see the steam coming out of Karen’s ears, but I kept my calm. The last thing I need is for my anxiety to kick off and then for Karen to kick off at the same time. Nick gave me the we’ve been caught look and I tried to keep the most innocent face possible. “Health and safety have finally decided to give us a step ladder so that those of us who cannot reach some of the more essential items in the kitchen cupboards can now reach them without risk of injuring themselves on the counters,” she says.

She didn’t look at me when she said that but we all knew that I was one of the people who was behind the health and safety people making their decision. It had been requested for at least five years now though, so long before I had started working there. She also talked about how we should keep working hard as a team and keep any arguments away from the work place which was a direct nudge to Karen who had literally started an argument with everyone in the department over the last few weeks. I had no idea one woman could start so many arguments and fights over so many petty things in the short space of time. I think that she has broken the world record for how many office arguments can happen in one day I am fairly certain.

“Finally this is the part everyone has desperately waiting for. The person who is getting this year’s department wide promotion. Any other promotion will be up to the managers,” she tells us. I look to my left to Nick and I caught a glimpse of Karen out of the corner of my eye and I had to keep my calm because she was like a time bomb ready to explode. Our supervisor looks at us all with the same face so that she didn’t give away who was getting it too soon. We had all been interviewed over the last month or two and asked about how we felt about the next level in our careers. I have been in the same role for two years and hadn’t really put much thought into what I would do as an administrative advisor which is the next role for me.

Working as an administrative assistant has been a bit of a learning curve for me I won’t lie. A lot of things I have been doing for the last two years were not necessarily taught to me while I was doing the business administration course in college. I had done an internship while I was in college and I learned a little more, but I had definitely learned more now. “I am proud to announce that Danny has been given the promotion from administrative assistant to administrative advisor. Danny has been one of those who stood out to me who has worked so hard over the last two years and it is time that we recognise that hard work this young man has done,” she says, and of course everyone but Karen clapped for me. I just gave them a shy smile and blushed a little.

I don’t work as hard as I do to demand recognition for it, but it is nice to get some now I have been working here for so long. I was so grateful that she didn’t ask me to give a speech on the promotion because I would blank and make a total embarrassment of myself. “Now I have held you here for long enough, go and enjoy your weekend,” she says, and like little school children who hear the last bell of the day we all rush out of the door back to go and grab our stuff so we can go home and hopefully beat traffic. I don’t even know what is for dinner but I get to surprise Tiffany with the flowers and the promotion which I am now excited about. “Congrats Danny. I knew it was going to be you next. I would have complained if it weren’t you,” Nick tells me.

I chuckle, Nick is definitely the older brother figure in my life right now. “Thanks Nick. I tried so hard to not make eye contact with Karen when my name was said,” I tell him. I have never been afraid of a woman so much in my entire life and I have been brought up to respect all women no matter what. We talked some more before I really had to get going. I had ordered the flowers on my phone and the amazing florist was making the bouquet and by the time I get there I can pay for them and go home. It’s been a long week to say the least and I am beyond ready to go home and spend the weekend with the woman I love. I thank everyone who has congratulated me and said goodbye and have a good weekend to everyone and left.

The drive home is pretty boring, unless people enjoy a man in a smart shirt and tie singing/screaming along to all of the metal music that I have on discs that I cycle through. It was just my way of letting my hair down while I am in the car. People can give me all the strange looks that they want, but I don’t care. They don’t have to like what I am doing as it doesn’t affect them and I am having a blast. I drive to the flower shop and pick up the roses and other flowers I know Tiffany likes the most. I keep them safe as I listen to some Linkin Park on the way home. I am so excited to surprise my girl with the best news in the world. I might finally be able to afford to take her out to that fancy restaurant she has mentioned a few times.

“Did you have a good day in work hun?” Tiffany asks me when I get home. I am so glad to be home as I give my English Red Bulldog a loving head rub. “Yeah, I got promoted to administrative officer today,” I tell her, as I walk over to her to give her a hug and a kiss. She hugs and kisses me back and I follow her to the kitchen to make myself a drink. “Wow that’s amazing, well done you” she tells me, and I smile. She is making me a cup of coffee while I get to finally change out of my work clothes into something a little more comfortable. I have been wearing this damn shirt and tie for the last 10 hours and I was starting to get a little sweaty. The AC has gone in the car for sure and I am going to have to ask my friend to go and get it fixed.

“I might have also gotten you something after work today,” I tell her, now I am in cleaner comfier clothes. I have the flowers hidden behind my back and I smile at her while she looks at me confused. “You didn’t have to get me anything babe,” she tells me. Did I mention that I love this woman with all of my heart? If I didn’t I definitely should. I hand her the flowers as she gasps. It was her favorite florist that I went to as well. “Well, I had decided this before I knew about the promotion but I thought that we should have a good cosy night in this weekend and what better way to start it off then with some flowers?” I tell her. We have a vase which she immediately preps while I drink my coffee. If I have 6 cups a day at least does that make me addicted to caffeine, coffee, or both?

I’m addicted to one of those two that’s for sure. She hugs me tightly again and I hug her back. “Aw thank you so much, these are the best,” she tells me. She kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back. She had been telling me about how much of a rough day she had been having in college which was one of the main reasons behind the flower purchase. We have been in Nashville for two years and we’d consider ourselves to be settled in, but other people we have come across don’t like us as much because of where we came from. When you come from where we come from people from other areas think that you would want to stay there, but for us we wanted to travel around and discover more of the country we have been born into.

The rest of the night was not worth writing about really. We had ready meals for dinner again because I had forgotten to buy proper fresh ingredients this week as I was a bit lower on funds than usual. I know it would probably be cheaper in the long run to get a membership with Costco and by a lot of things in bulk at the start of the month and then go to Target or Walmart in the meantime to buy the things like the fruits and vegetables and other essentials that we will need. Right now we are sitting on our couch and are watching a movie that I had let Tiffany chose because after what she told me had happened I thought she needed spoiling. I am not the biggest fans of romantic comedies but you do a lot of things for love.

She’s not the biggest American football fan or baseball fan either so I suppose it is a fair trade off to watch a couple of romantic comedy movies every now and again. She always has to put up with me watching Oakland raiders matches or the Los Angeles Dodgers without ever complaining. I often find myself enjoying the movies as well, even though I would never admit to anyone that I do. I’m never watching The Notebook again though, I cried way too much the first time. Tonight we are watching Hitch. It’s almost like she knows I am a big Will Smith fan. We’ve watched all of the episodes of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air up to now. Tiffany gets up and walks over to our little kitchen. I hear the clink of a bottle and some glasses.

“I was saving this for our anniversary however, I can always by a new one for then. I want to celebrate the amazing achievement you’ve made today,” she tells me. She has a champagne bottle and two glasses to go with it. I smile, I was also prepared for our anniversary in a month’s time. I had bought her a little present and had it hidden in my drawer at work. “Why thank you darling,” I tell her as she hands me the bottle so I could pop the cork. I managed to do it without making a massive mess everywhere and I poured the two glasses half full with it. I put the bottle down and pass my girlfriend her glass. Little Louie dog waddles in and hops up onto the sofa so he was in between us both. My silly little fur child, I love him so much. We wouldn’t give him a little glass because I’m not sure dogs can have champagne.

“To love and success,” she cheers, and I repeat it as a toast as our glasses connect. We managed to not drop any of the champagne on Louie which is good even though he was looking at me expectantly. I will have to get him a little doggie treat at some point tonight. He deserves it and he deserves a nice long walk tomorrow morning or whenever I get up. We usually go for a 5 am run around the block so I might do that. I put my glass down and chuckle as my loyal companion follows me into the kitchen as if he has read my mind and knows what is about to happen. “Is it Louie treat time?” I ask, knowing full well I both sound ridiculous and my dog is not going to answer me.

I give him the treat after I made him sit and give me a paw shake. It is not often that we have trained Louie with tricks like to sit or speak but I felt as a responsible dog dad I had to do it so that I wasn’t just giving in every time he demanded a treat like a needy human child. That way I can make him work for his treat a little bit. I do feel like a bit of a bad dog dad because I am out of the house from about half 8 in the morning until 3 or 4 o’clock in the afternoon on a Monday to Friday, but Tiffany is here and she loves him like her fur child too. She does go to college but she is home more often on those days where I know I am out for at least 6 to 8 hours. That is a long time for a little dog to be all by himself and we are not in the position to get another dog companion for him.

We ended up having a little movie night, we were both in our pyjamas and watching a couple more comedy films and I noticed Tiffany had fallen asleep round about half past 10. She was on my lap and I had my arms protectively around her. I don’t think live could get any better than this. I’m in a nice house with a little doggo, a good job, a decent car, and the sweetest girl in the world. I finish watching the movie and carry my girl to bed. Then I turn off all the lights and the TV before climbing into bed and cuddling up to my girl.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

**_And that is the end of my first ever chapter! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, although please constructive criticism only! Also big thanks to Airia, Jess, and AwokenMonster for all their help and support._ **


End file.
